Resisting Temptation
by Zombie Spade
Summary: Extended from one-shot Resist. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been?" Amy was the image of a perfect girlfriend. She loved Sonic with all her heart and couldn't ever ask for more. That is, until his twin brother Shadow arrives...
1. Prologue

**a/n: It was requested so now I'm bringing it to the people! I was so fuckin' flattered by your response to my one shot, you guys! Serious props to you all. Anyway, this is going to be a little mini story behind _Resist_, since you all liked it so much. :3  
**

**If you read my stories enough by now then you know that I have no verbal filter. :3 For the lighthearted, there will be cursing IN THIS STORY. Not necessarily this chapter. SEGA...I am going to buy your new Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing. Do you really want to piss me off? :3**

**I don't own _Moves Like Jagger _either, I swear. :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Amy Rose_

Why did I agree to this? Was I so stupid that I willingly agreed to meet him at 10:00?

Yes, I guess I am.

Shivering, I hugged the jacket I wore tighter around myself. Even though it was summertime, the nights got pretty cold here on Angel Island. Knuckles could've warned me that it was freezing during the night.

There was a sound behind me and I whirled around, prepared to face _him_.

He stood there with an expressionless look on his face and his arms crossed. He looked sexy as ever wearing a black button down with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, and black boots.

"You're late." I said confidently, but certainly didn't feel like it. I still didn't meet his eyes though. You know that song by Maroon 5? _Moves like Jagger_?

The line, "_look into my eyes and I'll own you_" definitely applies to him. He basically told me as much the day I met him.

"Oh? And this bothers you?" he retorted, raising a brow. I balled my hands into fists in the pockets of my jacket at his tone.

"Yes. It's cold out here." I replied and he smirked slightly, starting to walk towards me.

"Oh, I apologize," he said and he certainly didn't mean it. He kept walking until the backs of my legs hit the bench, forcing me to sit down. Placing his hands on the back of the bench, he hovered predatorily over me.

"But remember, _you_ asked _**me**_ to meet you here. I didn't have to come at all, Amy. You're the one that wants information." He explained bluntly and I shifted uncomfortably under his piercing red gaze.

Sighing, I gave up trying to avoid his eyes and looked straight into them. "Tell me everything you know about Sonic and Sally."

* * *

**a/n: Pretty damn short if you ask me, but we all gotta start somewhere. See this prologue acts as the first time Amy suspected something about Sonic and Sally and questioned Shadow about it. It's a while before that scene I wrote in _Resist_. **

**For those of you who are wondering and may or may not ask, I will continue _From Dusk to Dawn_. The next chapter is actually already finished. I just don't like how it looks. :p So, soon. It will be updated soon.**

**-Zombie**


	2. One: Beaches and Brothers

**a/n: Did I ever mention how fucking awesome you guys are? Seriously, I did realize that _From Dusk to Dawn_ had over 1000 hits. Damn you guys fucking rock! _Resist _has over 700 as well...Damn, dudes! You left me speechless!**

**Anyway, this is here due to popular demand. Even though a LOT of you didn't review [that's right, I'm watching you] I had a hunch you would like this. Plus those of you who did review practically ordered this, so SPECIAL DELIVERY. :3 **

**SEGA, me and you have this argument EVERY DAMN TIME. I buy your games and am in love with two of your characters, so support me DAMMIT. Little language warning; for me and Shadow. :3 No verbal filter, remember?**

* * *

**One: Beaches and Brothers**

Today was the perfect day to be by the water. The sun was high in the sky, covered minutely by the few clouds that littered the blue. The water was the perfect temperature and everyone was having a great time.

"Dammit! This isn't fair!"

Well…mostly everyone was having a great time.

Amy lowered her sunglasses and sat up from her towel. She sighed, another nap in the sun interrupted.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" she asked, a sarcastic lilt to her voice. He stormed over to his spot next to her and plopped down on the blue striped towel.

"My stupid brother's moving here! I really don't want him here in _my_ city." Sonic grumbled like a child, crossing his arms.

Rolling her eyes, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you're being overdramatic. It can't be that bad."

"But it is! Plus, he's meeting us here at the beach later." He replied before getting up and running over to play Frisbee with Knuckles and Tails.

Amy stared at him confusion, not noticing when Rouge and Cream came over to her spot to sit by her.

"Why do you think Sonic's so upset about his brother meeting us?" the pink hedgehog questioned, twirling her bubblegum locks with a finger.

Rouge shrugged. "I honestly didn't even know Sonic had a brother. He's so spoiled; you'd assume he was an only child."

The rabbit and hedgehog laughed, agreeing with that statement.

"I don't get what he's so worked up about. If he has a brother, don't you think he'd be like Sonic?" Cream asked, watching the boys toss the green Frisbee back and forth.

The question went unanswered and the trio just continued to watch, and occasionally cheer, the Frisbee game. Forty-five minutes later, Sonic jogged tiredly back over to where Amy sat and flopped down onto his towel.

The two sat there peacefully before Amy couldn't hold her question in any longer.

"Sonic," she started and he mumbled to let her know he was listening. "Is your brother a younger brother? Because if he's moving here, I can help you take care of him or whatever."

The blue hedgehog burst out laughing, flailing his arms everywhere. Amy scowled, crossing her arms and waiting for him to finish.

"Ha, I'm sorry Amy, but Shadow isn't someone you _take care of_. He's too…untamable." Sonic said, sounding more serious towards the end.

She scoffed. "Oh, really; I'd like to see that for myself."

Sonic opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the roar of a sports bike. "Now you have the chance." He remarked, his expression a mix between a grimace and a smile.

"So…he's not your younger brother?" she asked as the bike got closer.

"Nope; we're fraternal twins." Sonic replied and her eyes widened.

Twins; she never would've guessed that.

While Sonic went over to talk to the boys about something, Rouge and Cream appeared by her sides once again.

"So, apparently, Sonic has a twin brother named Shadow. And I think that's him on the bike over there." Amy announced and they turned their heads to see a black and red Ducati 1098 park underneath a tree.

"You think he's cute?" Rouge questioned and both Amy and Cream whirled around to look at her. "What? Just because I have Knuckles doesn't mean I can't observe other men."

Amy laughed lightly, shaking her head at her friend. "You're shameless." She turned around to get another glance at the mysterious brother, but was surprised to find him gone.

"Where'd he go?" Cream questioned and Rouge tapped both their shoulders and pointed in the direction of where the boys were talking.

"All I have to say is...he is _way_ too fine to be Sonic's brother." Rouge remarked and both girls found themselves agreeing.

Shadow was a black hedgehog with red streaks running through his wild quills. He also had inviting, but dangerous crimson eyes that made Amy's heart race. He was wearing a black wife beater, black and red board shorts, and some hover shoes Amy swore she saw somewhere.

He was talking to Tails while Amy's eyes wandered and the second her eyes went to roam his face once more, his fiery gaze snapped to hers. She froze, feeling like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He held her there with his eyes and it was the strangest thing ever watching him holding a conversation with Tails while pinning her to the sand with his gaze.

This went on for a couple of minutes until she heard Tails say, "I've probably been going on about nothing for a while now, huh? You haven't even met the girls yet."

She thought that she would die from his looks and eyes alone.

That was until he spoke in that dark, sensuous voice of his that made Amy wonder why she never met him before.

"You're right," Shadow said, his eyes still locked with hers. They drifted momentarily before looking at Tails. "I haven't."

Tails led Shadow over to the group of girls while the girls themselves struggled to focus.

Don't get them wrong. They loved their boyfriends.

But Shadow was like that very fine actor in the movie where the damsel in distress always falls for her never ugly, forever sexy savior.

Basically, he was hot for a hedgehog.

Tails gestured to each of them respectively while introducing them. "Girls, this is Shadow; Sonic's twin brother. Shadow, these beautiful girls are Cream, Rouge, and Amy."

Amy met Shadow's eyes again and he gave them a mysterious smirk that made him look even more alluring. "Nice to meet you, ladies." He greeted, that wicked grin never leaving his face.

Cue swoon.

From then one, everyone but Sonic spent time questioning Shadow about his life. He revealed very few things, showing that he was a very private.

Quite the opposite of Sonic, it would seem.

Over the course of the day, Amy found that Shadow was a very intriguing person. He fit the bill of tall, dark, and handsome to the tee. He was quiet, but always observing. He was also very intelligent, having gotten into a heated debate with Tails about quantum mechanics.

Why didn't she find him sooner?

_No, Amy! What're you saying? You love Sonic, remember?_ She thought while resting against the rocks that littered the shallow waters. Sonic had left earlier to take care of some "business" and Knuckles and Rouge had left ten minutes.

Cream, Tails, and Shadow were having a conversation about something she cared less about, leaving her in peace.

_Finally_…She thought and began stretching before she went to swim. She bent down to touch her toes and jumped a mile high when someone placed their hands on her hips.

"Tails, what the hell are you doing? Your _girlfriend_ is my best friend re…mem…ber." Amy said, trailing off when she turned around to find Shadow smirking down at her wickedly.

"H-Hi, Shadow; what're you doing?" she questioned anxiously, stepping out of his grasp as if he burned her. Not that she had anywhere to go, seeing as there was nothing but rocks and water surrounding them.

"Wondering how the fuck my idiot brother got to you first." He answered bluntly, trapping her with his blazing crimson eyes.

Her own eyes widened to the size of saucers and before she could respond, he pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers in a scorching kiss.

She meant to fight back.

She really did.

If only he wasn't such a damn good kisser…

* * *

**a/n: Back already? Damn, I was in the middle of making pizza. Anyway, did you like it? This is going to be the story leading up to that scene I wrote in the original _Resist_. And to tell you the honest truth, I have no fucking idea what I'm doing. That was a experiment that resulted from lack of sleep and being hyped up on Skittles. **

**I didn't see it doing so well, but...**

**Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed! I lurve you guys like a motherfucker!**

**-Zombie**


End file.
